


【牛郎受✖️死宅攻】

by mingshanyuehai



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingshanyuehai/pseuds/mingshanyuehai





	【牛郎受✖️死宅攻】

希澈不知道自己是怎么忍着内心和下腹部的火任由正洙挑逗他。  
刚才那句话似乎对正洙没有任何作用。正洙轻轻咬着他的耳朵，鼻息轻轻撩拨着希澈的脖子，让希澈觉得一阵酥麻。  
“是处男吧，希澈先生～”正洙虽说是撩拨的高手，但是他承认自己就在刚刚也有一些起反应，他觉得自己的下体有一些胀起，自己的声音不知道什么时候带上了一丝情欲。  
他的手开始解着希澈的衬衫，每解开一个纽扣，他都感觉到希澈胸口的起伏越来越大，心里的声音告诉他到这里就停止吧，但大脑里的意识让他的手开始不受控制，开始在希澈的上身轻抚。  
他想要他，他想让那个男人陷入，陷入他的温柔乡。  
他想得到那个男人的更多。  
他不想管那么多规矩了。  
他好像，爱上他了。  
“你想要的更多不是么。”希澈被正洙撩的在失去理智的边缘。  
“这是你说的。”正洙也没打算在气势上示弱。说罢，手指开始轻轻在希澈的下腹部打转。他开始听到希澈的喘息声，开始越来越明显，他腐笑一下，手指一使劲，按了下去，希澈没忍住，细碎的呻吟声从嘴里跑了出来。  
“这才哪儿到哪儿啊，就忍不住了？”正洙现在也是开始失去了理智，“要是这么喜欢的话……”  
话还没说完，希澈就霸道的吻上了他，吸吮着正洙的嘴唇，趁着正洙一下子的惊讶，舌头灵活的伸了进去，在正洙的嘴里乱跑。正洙也被这一吻吓到了—他不是处男么，吻技这么好的么！  
但很快嘴里的快感占据了他的全部。他感觉自己快要窒息的时候，希澈才难舍难分的分开，拉出细长的银丝，看的正洙脸红了。  
“嗯？你不是刚才挺理直气壮的么？怎么脸红了？”希澈说话间抄起正洙，一个公主抱就把他抱到了希澈的卧室，轻轻放在了床上。  
他看到了正洙下身不正常的凸起。  
“看来要一起感冒了呀。”希澈的声音因为刚才正洙的撩拨变得低哑起来，充满了男性的性感。  
正洙看到希澈又去了厨房有一点疑惑，知道他看到了希澈手里拿来的红糖浆。  
这个男人，真的是处男么？玩儿这么大？！  
希澈解开了那个人的浴袍，把糖浆抹在了敏感的两点上，然后轻轻吸吮着，偶尔还发出“啵啵”的声音，场面开始变得淫靡了起来。  
“啊～”正洙也是第一次被人这么干，酥麻触电般的感受让他叫了出来，他也不再去想希澈到底是不是处男这件事情了，他脑子的那根弦已经断掉了，他现在只想要的更多。  
看到正洙已经进入了状态，希澈也没多说，从两点往下，吻着，舔舐着，正洙被巨大的快感包围着，下体开始起了反应，塔起了帐篷。  
“啊……希澈…好厉害啊……”正洙开始喘息了起来，“希澈……真的…是…处男么……”  
“我是啊。”希澈轻佻的笑了一下，“但谁说处男不能看片了？”  
完了，就怕处男看片。  
正洙觉得下身有一点凉，向下一看，内裤早就不知道跑到哪里去了，身下的性器，因为刚才希澈的一番操作已经立了起来，但希澈丝毫没有想管它的意思。手上沾的糖浆，抹在了正洙的小穴上。  
“想要么。”希澈已经彻底失去了理智，扳着正洙的脸又吻了上去，这一次希澈不知道什么时候嘴里面含了一点糖浆。正洙觉得嘴里甜甜的。  
“唔…不…不要…”正洙被吻的欲仙欲死，小穴也一开一合，里面冒出来一点情液。  
希澈腐笑了一下：“嗯？看来还是身体诚实一点。”说罢手向小穴按去。  
“啊……”虽然手没有伸进去，可刚才那一下正洙就受不了了，小穴里的情液开始流了出来。  
“还没进去就不行了啊……”希澈的手摩挲着正洙的小穴，“比起我你更像是处男啊…”  
“啊…哈……给我…给我…”正洙已经完全陷入了进去，他现在只想要更多。  
“给你什么呢？正洙不说清楚了的话我可不知道。”  
“那里…那里给我……”  
“哪里呢？”希澈嘴上还在问，但已经知道他想要什么了。  
“干我……肉棒…啊～”还没等正洙说完，希澈就早已经按捺不住直入了进去，因为有糖浆和情液的润滑，没有做扩张就轻松的插了进去。  
“啊～”正洙叫了出来，一瞬间的快感差点让他射了出来。但快感过后是巨大的空虚，“你……你动一下…”  
“你自己动。”希澈拍了一下他的屁股。  
正洙手揽着希澈的腰，自己慢慢向前挺动，每动一下，快感都直冲正洙的大脑——太大了，每一下都能直捣他的敏感点，一开始他有点不太敢动，但随着快感的加大，他自己挺动的幅度也越来越大。  
“嗯……啊哈……你…你的肉棒…好…好大啊……”在巨大的快感下，正洙已经说不出一句完整的话了。  
“自己动都这么诱人了，要是我来呢…”希澈已经彻底失去了理智，一使劲，自己向前插了进去。  
“啊！”希澈一下子直戳到了正洙的敏感点，正洙整个人向前挺，头仰了起来，精液射到了希澈的小腹上，画面十分色情。  
希澈看着自己小腹上的精液，邪笑一下，用手抹了一些，“宝贝你看，这是你爱我的证据啊，要不要尝尝…”  
正洙刚刚射完，身体潮红，脸上也泛着红光，但他还不满足，开始舔舐起希澈沾满精液的手指，眼神里充满了情欲，像一只发情的猫。  
看到正洙这么诱惑人，而自己下身的一团火还无处释放，自己把正洙翻了个身，撸了两下自己硕大的性器，开始在正洙的后穴打转。  
“唔…我还要………希澈插我……插射我…”正洙的腰弓了起来，后穴也在靠近着希澈的性器，“我要让希澈……干死我…”  
希澈眼睛已经红了，它对准了正洙的后穴插了进去。那一刻，两个人都发出了满足的呻吟。  
希澈开始了抽插，九浅一深。弄的正洙一直在淫叫。每叫一次，希澈都觉得自己身下的性器又大了一圈，身下的人一直在随着他的抽插在挺动，获得了巨大的快感。  
正洙现在没被插一下，都觉得自己快要高潮了，眩晕的感觉在大脑中回转。终于，在希澈又一次捣在敏感点的时候，他弓起了腰，射了出来，小穴中的水开始泛滥成灾。  
“还不行呢我的宝贝。”希澈的手扶上了正洙刚射过的的性器上，“我还没射呢。”  
希澈一边继续挺动，一边用手开始撸正洙的性器。正洙限时呻吟，然后再一次变成了享受的淫叫：“啊……啊……好……好爽啊……肏……肏我”  
“宝贝，我要射了…”希澈突然加快了抽插的频率，正洙被肏到开始流下生理性的眼泪和口水，仰着头享受着这场性爱。  
“啊……”最后一下，希澈射在了正洙的小穴里，正洙也因为精液的刺激，又一次射了出来。

“正洙。”  
“嗯……”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你。”


End file.
